Otra pareja reconciliada
by CHICA.SW
Summary: Hera esta triste, feliz y culpable ¿que ocurre?, eso averiguara Kanan


_Otra pareja reconciliada_

Luego del maravilloso reencuentro de los rebeldes y conocer a Ahsoka lo primero que hicieron todos fue dar un abrazo a Kanan, luego Hera y Kanan se dieron cuenta de que la herida de Ezra comenzaba a sangrar

-Ezra mejor ven te voy a limpiar la herida-Hera

-Estoy bien gracias-Contesto Ezra algo preocupado

-Ezra…-Dijo Kanan con una ceja levantada

-Ya voy-Ezra

En la enfermería de otra nave, como una base estelar rebelde Hera comenzó a limpiar los cortes del niño

-Hay-Ezra

-Si dejaras de moverte no te dolería tanto…los cortes son muy profundos y tal vez tarden un par de días en comenzar a cicatrizar por el momento solo pude desinfectarla debes ponerle hielo para que no se inflame-Hera

-Gracias-Ezra tocándose su herida

-¡Ezra¡ no debes tocártela-Hera

-Lo siento-Ezra

-Está bien-Hera

En eso entra Kanan

-¿Cómo están los dos? Oí que una niña gritaba-Kanan

-Oye-Ezra

Kanan y Hera se rieron

-¿Kanan estás seguro que no quieres que te revisé?-Hera

-Estoy bien solo cansado y adolorido…también feliz porque me rescataran-

Kanan comenzó a abrazar a Hera pero ella no lo quería abrazar en vez de eso aparto a el jedi lo miro a los ojos y comenzó a llorar, luego de eso salió corriendo, el padawan y su maestro se vieron confundidos por lo sucedido. Luego de un rato entro Ahsoka

-Hola… ¿Qué ocurrió vi a Hera salir de aquí muy triste?-Ahsoka

-No lo sé solo se fue llorando…-Kanan

-Esta triste y se siente culpable-Ezra

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Kanan

-Por qué siguió tus ordenes-Ezra señalo a Ahsoka-De no ir a buscar a Kanan

-¡Ezra ¿Por qué te comportas así?¡-Kanan

-Ezra tiene razón yo le dije a Hera que ir a buscarte sería peligroso y que no debía hacerlo-Ahsoka sonrió-Pero tu padawan nunca se queda quieto…

-¿Bebía quedarme quieto?...-Ezra

-¡¿Ezra no te puedo dejarte un par de días porque te vuelves respondón?¡-Kanan

-Déjalo recuerda que el maestro Yoda siempre decía que los padawans tienden a ser arrogantes y confiados y según recuerdo lo que me conto tu maestra tú eras y eres demasiado arrogante-Ahsoka

-¿Qué puedo decir?-Kanan encogió los hombros, suspiro-Voy a buscarla debe de estar en el "Fantasma"

-Bien-Ezra

-Y luego voy habar contigo-Kanan señalando a Ezra

Kanan salió, se dirigió a la nave, entro subió a la torre de tiro donde siempre se esconde Hera

-Hola… ¿puedo pasar?-Kanan

-Si-Hera

Kanan subió, levanto un poco a Hera al mismo tiempo, qué él se sentaba, para que al final pusiera a Hera en sus piernas

-Ahsoka me dijo lo que paso-Kanan

-¿Estás enojado?-Hera

-No… eran órdenes directas y tenías que obedecerlas pero sé que me quieres y no querías dejarme ir-Kanan

Kanan miro a Hera con una sonrisa y le dijo

-Ven vamos a bajo-Kanan

-Si…Tesoro-Hera

-Extrañe que me digieras eso-Kanan

Un par de horas más tarde Hera preparo algo de comida para Kanan, (Panes cubiertos de miel y azúcar los postres favoritos de Kanan) también algo de té, coloco todo en una bandeja y se dirigió al cuarto del jedi, abrió la puerta y allí estaba Kanan con una mano abrasando la parte baja de su abdomen y la otra en su espalda sobándosela

-¿Te duele?-Hera preocupada

-Si un poco… sabes reconsiderando si quiero que me revises-Kanan

Hera suspiro coloco la bandeja en la litera de arriba, salió por el botiquín y regreso, se sentó a un lado del jedi y le comenzó a quitar la armadura

-Oye yo puedo quitármela solo-Kanan

-Déjame consentirte un día-Hera

Hera termino de quitarle la armadura y le dijo

-bueno…dime ¿Qué te duele?-Hera

-Solo es la espalda y un golpe en la parte baja de mi abdomen-Kanan

-Muy bien necesito que te quites las camisas-Hera

-Si-Kanan

El jedi se quitó su camiseta amarilla y luego la gris, las coloco a un lado y Hera ya arrodillada en el piso, noto el golpe que tenía, lo toco suavemente y noto como a Kanan le dolió cundo lo toco

-¿Debería preguntar cómo te sucedió esto?-Hera

-Mejor no-Kanan

Hera saco las vendas y gasas, coloco una gasa sobre la herida y luego con las vendas le dio barias vueltas al abdomen de Kanan, corto la venda, levanto la mirada

-Sabes Hera creo que están un poco ajustadas las vendas apenas puedo moverme-Kanan

-Esa es la idea así, no te dolerá mucho mañana y te desajustare las vendas para que te puedas mover-Hera

-Bien me agrada esa idea-Kanan

-También mencionaste que te dolía la espalda ¿no?-Hera

-SI-Kanan

Hera comenzó a masajear la espalda del jedi, este suspiro

-Oye Hera cuando entraste traías una bandeja ¿Qué era?-Kanan

-Te traje tu postre favorito-Hera

Hera bajo la bandeja y la pareja comió, cuando terminaron de comer Hera se levantó busco una almohada y una manta, coloco la almohada y dijo

-Vamos Kanan recuéstate-Hera

-Oye ¿recuerdas que hace unos días yo me quede a dormir en tu cabina?-Kanan

-Si…-Hera

-¿Puedes quedarte hoy a dormir?-Kanan

-Siempre que tú quieras-Hera

Hera se quitó su traje, los guantes, gafas y sus orejeras, se acercó a la cama del jedi y se acostó, Kanan la abraso, le beso el cuello y le dijo

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te quiero?-Kanan

-Si…-Hera bostezó

-Te amo-Kanan

-lo se… -Hera beso a Kanan, el cual comenzó a abrazarla

Toda la noche se la pasaron abrasados…

 _FIN_


End file.
